


It's Just A Prank Bro

by yellowcrayoncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Drunken Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcrayoncat/pseuds/yellowcrayoncat
Summary: “We were just trying to help our friends,” said Tanaka with as much innocence as he could muster. “It’s clear they have feelings for each other and we just wanted to help them confess!”“We promise we won’t start anything again!” Noya chimed in. “Not even if it’s for a good cause!”“Guys chill,” Kageyama said, stepping out of the unlocked door. “That’s what all of this was for?”Tanaka and Noya smiled the most genuine smile they could but that still reeked of guilt.Hinata laughed. “That was a pretty dumb prank, seeing as Kags and I are already together.”-AKA Tanaka and Noya start a prank war so Kageyama and Hinata start fake dating to get them back
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	It's Just A Prank Bro

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm writing fanfiction again. Am I 13 years old???

The Karasuno prank war was really starting to get out of hand.

It began as a harmless proposal from none other than the second years from hell. “It’ll be fun!” Tanaka pleaded, Nishinoya batting his eyes innocently behind him. “It’ll only go until the Christmas party, c’mon, pleaaaase!”

And though Daichi was not usually so easily persuaded, he gave in at the prospect of a little relaxing fun seeing as practice was getting strenuous as ever, and they could all use a little bonding time. Despite the fact that all of the other teammates realized quickly what nightmares this could lead to, not even they could foresee the trouble that would soon ensue.

Boundaries, of course, were to be set. First and most importantly, no shenanigans during practice or class. Lunch and any other free time were acceptable.

Second, no violence could be used in the pranks, nor in retaliation.

And lastly, Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei were absolutely not to know about this.

Rule three was the first to be broken.

It was two days into the prank war and nothing particularly interesting had happened. Hinata tried sneaking up on Kageyama who absolutely saw it coming, shutting him down before a sneak attack could occur, and Asahi found a rubber spider on his shoulder, eliciting a small jump and a glare in Sugawara’s direction. Strangely, the best one so far had come from Yamaguchi, slowly stealing all of Tsukishima’s pens and pencils, frustrating the taller boy a little more every hour. Still, he caught on before the end of day two (Yamaguchi profusely apologized) and everything remained relatively calm and uneventful.

That is, until the radio silence from Tanaka and Nishinoya finally ended.

It was day three, and following the past two days of nothing but lame practical jokes, most everyone’s guard was letting down. No one seemed to think twice when Tanaka brought a loaf of lemon cake as an after practice treat for the team.

“Saeko made it,” he sheepishly admitted as the boys salivated over the frosted sweet loaf. They all crowded Tanaka and he quickly pushed them back. 

“Manners, guys, manners!” Noya called out, surrounded by a glowing confident aura, a devilish smirk smeared onto his face. “Third years first!”

The boys all formed what could be construed as a line as Asahi, Daichi, and Suga, each took their own slice. The second years went next, each excitedly snatching up a piece as if there might not be any left. And would you look at that? After Tsukki and Yamaguchi took some, Tanaka had run all out.

“What?!” Hinata dramatically shouted. “It looked so yummy…” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, though his stomach grumbled for the sweet too.

Tanaka faked a thinking face before gasping and holding up a finger at his realization. “Well actually, I think there’s one more piece I stored in the back room in case anyone wanted seconds…”

Hinata and Kageyama locked eyes for a long second before sprinting into the storage room, racing for that last slice. Hinata might’ve won, he was definitely faster, if it weren’t for Kageyama’s split second start that he took. Hinata screamed “Not fair!” as the two reached their destination, slowing to a stop. The boys glanced around the room, looking for that last mouth watering piece of lemony goodness when they heard a click and two snickering voices.

Kageyama and Hinata had been had.

Not only that, they were locked, loafless, in a storage closet.

“Hinata, you idiot!” Kageyama screamed at his fellow first year.

“Hey!” Hinata shouted. “You fell for it too!”

“What is going on over here?” Ukai growled at the scheming pair. “Did… did you lock them in there?!”

Unable to contain his laughter, Nishinoya blurted, “Aw, come on! We’re just trying to get them alone together! We’re doing them a favor!”

“Yeah!” Tanaka agreed. “They’re probably in there right now confessing their looooove to one another!”

The devilish duo burst into a fit of laughter and Ukai turned on his heel, marching over to Takeda, the only staff member with a key to let the boys out. Not before, however, the adults’ questioning.

“What is the meaning of this?” Takeda asked the second years. The pushover of a teacher never looked this serious and it was enough to shut up their ruthless giggling. They stole a glance at each other, the glance meaning, ‘We should fess up before we get in even more trouble.’

“It was a team prank war…” Tanaka admitted ashamedly before adding, “...sir.”

“It was meant to boost morale!” Noya quickly added. “We were supposed to get closer as a team!”

Ukai and Takeda looked at each other and Ukai nodded, accepting his role as bad cop. “Well suffice it to say, this prank war is over.”

An awkward silence fell over the gym. Ukai turned around, suddenly aware of the other boys quietly finishing their cake in the corner of the gymnasium.

“I’m very disappointed in you guys,” Takeda professed to the boys whose heads were hung in shame while he unlocked the door. “That was childish and mean. I don’t know why you would do something like that to your fellow teammates.”

They bowed in unison. “We’re sorry, Takeda sensei!”

“We were just trying to help our friends,” said Tanaka with as much innocence as he could muster. “It’s clear they have feelings for each other and we just wanted to help them confess!”

“We promise we won’t start anything again!” Noya chimed in. “Not even if it’s for a good cause!”

“Guys chill,” Kageyama said, stepping out of the unlocked door. “That’s what all of this was for?”

Tanaka and Noya smiled the most genuine smile they could but that still reeked of guilt.

Hinata laughed. “That was a pretty dumb prank, seeing as Kags and I are already together.”

A hush fell over the room. The first to break the strange silence was Ukai. “I’ll, uh, let you two off with a warning. Just don’t pull anything stupid again, k? Now… get the hell out of my gym. All of you.”

“Yessir,” they agreed before they and the rest of the team ran off their own ways.

Kageyama and Hinata walked together in the quiet dark for awhile until they knew they were out of sight from any of their teammates. Of course, the one to break the silence was Hinata. He laughed a boisterous laugh. “Oh my gosh, that was genius! Did you see their faces? Oh, and I called you Kags! Ha! Kags!”

Kageyama couldn’t help but crack a small smile. Only to himself. “Never call me that again.”

“Oh man, I can’t wait to see their faces tomorrow when we tell them!”

“Tomorrow?” Kageyama questioned, stopping in his tracks. “We’re not giving in that easily.”

“What do you mean?”

“This prank war is going on until that Christmas party. I don’t care what Ukai said, we’re going to win this thing.”

Hinata gasped and Kageyama couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Hinata’s dramatic flare. “You delinquent!”

“Hey!” he weakly protested.

“I can’t believe you’d disobey Ukai’s orders!” Hinata shouted. “You’re a big bad rule breaker!” Those words would’ve been a joke, a teasing comment from anyone else’s mouth, but Hinata’s shock was completely genuine.

“Whatever,” Kageyama sighed. “I guess you’re just too much of a wuss to go all out.”

He gasped again, truly offended… and up to the challenge. “I am not a wuss! I’ll be the best fake boyfriend the world has ever seen!”

“Yeah right,” Kageyama scoffed. “I’m a way better fake boyfriend. Hell, I came up with the plan!”

“I’ll call you babe!”

“I’ll call you Sho!”

“I’ll hold your hand!”

“I’ll put my arm around you!”

“I’ll touch your hair!”

“Don’t you dare touch my hair!”

And the two bickered until they parted ways for the night.

-

The next day the two were bombarded with questions before practice.

“How long have you been dating?”

“Who asked who out?”

“Have you two kissed?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“It never seemed relevant,” Kageyama answered a particularly suspicious Tsukki. “Plus, we didn’t wanna ruin the dynamic of the team.”

Tsukishima laughed smugly. “Whatever you say, Kags.”

And just like that, Ukai was calling them over for stretches. Tsukki was already suspicious. This was going to be a lot harder than Kageyama initially thought.

-

The two regrouped at Hinata’s house. Kageyama informed Hinata about Tsukishima’s possible suspicions and they couldn’t have that. They thought they could coast through this but it was proving a lot more difficult than fanfiction deemed it to be. They needed a plan.

Kageyama sat regally on Hinata’s rolling desk chair, legs crossed and arm rests fully utilized while Hinata laid on his stomach atop his bed, notebook splayed in front of him. “Alright, so what’s our story?”

The setter glanced at the earth science notebook turned to the last page with an eyebrow raised. “Is that really necessary?”

“Yes!” Hinata exclaimed, shooting straight up. He now sat cross legged, facing Kageyama directly. “We need to make sure we have everything straight or it won’t be believable!”

Kageyama snatched a volleyball from under Hinata’s desk and began tossing it into the air and catching it with ease. “Fine. We, uh… met at the dog park.”

“You idiot, they know how we met!”

“I know that!” Kageyama snorted, embarrassed. “I meant I asked you out at the dog park!”

“I don’t even have a dog!” Hinata retorted. “Plus, I was totally the one to ask you out.”

“Were not!” Kageyama hurled the ball at Hinata. He caught it.

“Were too!”

“Were not!”

“Fine!” Hinata gave in. “You can ask me out if you come up with a reasonable story to back it up.”

Kageyama sighed and racked his brain. He wasn’t very good at romance. Sure, girls found him attractive but he’d rarely been interested. Even the few times he had been, he wasn’t really sure to go about it so he let any feelings he had fizzle out. Better yet, he channeled it all into volleyball. “I came over. After volleyball practice.”

Hinata started scribbling. 

“The last weekend one, in particular, so we didn’t get back too late. We played video games for a few hours. I wanted to say something about my…” Kageyama cringed. “Feelings for you… but I was too nervous. You put your head on my shoulder and asked if I could hear how loud your heart was beating. You took my hand and put it against your chest. I said mine was beating really hard too. So I… slipped your hand into mine and I… kissed you. Or whatever. And we talked it out and have been dating ever since.” He tacked the last sentence on quickly, trying to get it over with. His face felt red hot. God, this was embarrassing. Why did he want to do this again?

Hinata was quiet for a moment before saying, “So I was the one to make the first move!”

Kageyama huffed and yelled, “Yeah, whatever, fine!”

Hinata giggled deviously and scribbled some more in his notebook.

After the two fleshed out the rest of the details of their new relationship, Hinata suggested they play a few rounds of Mario Kart before Kageyama had to return home.

Hinata shouted whenever he lost (which was most of the rounds). Kageyama played quietly.

Both of their hearts raced so quickly, they were sure the other could hear.

-

Day after day, practice became more of just that and less gossip about the boys’ newly confessed feelings for one another. The questions became less and less and Tsukki kept being weird about it. They eventually decided that it was just Tsukki being Tsukki and brushed it off whenever he made weird comments.

To keep up the charade, Hinata and Kageyama would constantly stay by one another’s side, talk throughout practice, and become completely in sync when the time came for their famous quick attack.

To be precise, nothing really changed.

Except for, of course, the after practice kiss the shorter boy would strain to plant on his lover’s cheek every night. He was just a little too short and Kageyama would poke fun every single time.

Each time, he’d wonder oh so innocently just how Hinata would react if he turned his head toward him before he could land the kiss.

The Christmas party was gaining on them and Karasuno was getting increasingly more excited. The upperclassmen couldn’t wait for the annual white elephant gift exchange while the second years schemed about spiking the eggnog.

The secretive first years, however, weren’t quite as enthusiastic as their peers.

“What’re you bringing for white elephant?” Kageyama questioned one night as they walked home from practice.

“What? I can’t tell you! It’ll ruin the whole surprise!”

“Well I’m bringing chocolate.”

“Why would you tell me that?!”

“Shut up, you’re so loud.”

The two became more comfortable in each other’s presence every night. They both were dressed appropriately for the winter snow, cozied up in gloves and hats and scarves. The moon shone down on them like a spotlight. It was pretty romantic.

Or it would’ve been if Kageyama hadn’t turned the opposite direction from Hinata and said, “See you tomorrow,” like it wasn’t even a big deal.

-

The snow piled up outside the Sugawara residence where the holiday shindig was taking place. The players had all arrived and were munching on cheese and crackers and vegetables whilst conversing with one another. The sun was going down, the fireplace was roaring. It was quite a pleasant sight. That is, until the lovers would come into your line of vision.

They had been pretending to date for about two weeks now and the pressure, along with frustration, was getting to them. At a first glance they seemed decent, decked with holiday sweaters and stuffing their mouths with appetizers. But it wasn’t very difficult to see how the two regressed into bickering just like their first week at Karasuno.

“God, you’re so annoying,” Kageyama mumbled under his breath.

“At least I wasn’t the one who made us late because I couldn’t be bothered to check my phone and see that I was there to pick you up,” Hinata spoke as quietly as he possibly could.

“Shut up, tight ass.”

White elephant proceeded as everyone sipped on their eggnog. Yamaguchi ended up with Kageyama’s chocolate. It was quite fancy dark chocolate with cherries embedded into each piece. Hinata ended up rather jealous, it looked delicious.

Hinata’s final gift was a scarf from Suga and Kageyama’s was blonde hair dye from Nishinoya. “You can follow in my footsteps,” Noya proudly proclaimed.

After an unwarranted flick on the arm from Hinata, Kageyama threatened, “I just might burn you with this bleach if you’re not careful.”

“I just might strangle you with this scarf,” Hinata responded, a little louder than he meant to, grabbing the attention of Tsukki who raised his eyebrows at the two. They glared at one another, an unspoken agreement that they would make it to the end of the party to reveal their secret.

Kageyama slammed down the rest of his eggnog as angrily as he could without raising suspicion and excused himself to the kitchen to get another glass. Hinata followed him, accusations on the tip of his tongue.

When they were far away enough from the group that they couldn’t be heard, Hinata snarled, “Do you want to just give this up now? People are starting to notice!”

“I don’t care,” Kageyama shot back. “I guess so if that means I don’t have to spend all my time glued to your side anymore.”

“You’d be glued to my side anyway, you always have been!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means nothing’s actually changed since we started fake dating!” Hinata was starting to shout. He didn’t care anymore. “We were already together all the time! And we’re still fighting now! So really, what was different? You were obsessed with me then and you’ll be obsessed with me after we tell everybody it was just a prank!”

“I’m obsessed with you?” Kageyama gawked. “You’re always all ‘Kageyama’ this and ‘that was so cool’ that! You’re the one who invites me over to hang out! You’re the one complimenting me on my sets! You’re the one who started the whole kissing thing!”

“On the cheek!”

“So?”

“It was only because you were too much of a coward to kiss me for real! You know I can’t reach that high!”

“I’m a coward?!”

“Yeah!”

“I’m a coward?!”

“YEAH!”

“Would a coward do this?!”

Kageyama’s lips were hot. That was the first thing Hinata felt. The second thing was the sharp bones in Kageyama’s hands as he lifted Hinata up to sit on the kitchen counter. Those hands then tangled themselves in his hair, pulling at first, then pushing, attempting to close every single gap between their bodies. Hinata did the same by wrapping his legs around the taller boy’s torso, pulling him in even closer. The initial aggression wore off but the passion still stirred in their chests, their racing hearts, close enough that they bumped together with each fast thump. 

Tanaka and Noya had definitely followed through with spiking that eggnog.

-

“Ukai’s gonna be pissed that you two kept the prank war going,” Tsukishima remarked at the returned boys, now holding hands.

Hinata smirked. “Ukai doesn’t ever need to find out.”


End file.
